


Let Me Love You

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Love Trinagles, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: This is a what if reality to Janie94's awesome WIP 'Let The Right One In', taking place after chapter 16 and telling possible happenings in the night after Thomas' talk with Robert and Marco.Thomas can't sleep and when he wanders through the house in the night, he finds out that Robert and Marco are still awake, as well. What will happen when Thomas joins them in their bedroom?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Right One In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003363) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dear Janie94, I have spent the entire afternoon with reading your wonderful story up to chapter 16, and this oneshot is what came into my mind when I had finished this chapter. You will get comments under LtROI as soon as possible, but I simply had to write this. You can consider this as some kind of comment and reaction to your story and maybe, it will give you a glimpse of how much I love it and how much it moved me.  
> This oneshot is absolutely not meant to interfere with your fic, it is simply my way of telling you how much I enjoy reading it. I haven't finished reading it so far, but I am sure that I will love the last chapters as much as I loved the first 16.  
> You told me that you would love to read a threesome with your favorite OT3, and I hope you will like this one. I have another threesome with Robert, Thomas and Marco in mind, including A/B/O, but this will take a while to write. 
> 
> My dear readers, this can be read alone, even though it is easier to understand if you know the work this fic is based upon. All credits for the inspiration to this story go to lovely Janie94, without 'Let The Right One In', this threesome wouldn't exist. I had a lot of fun writing it, please let me know if you enjoyed reading it and leave kudos and comments, because they are what keep us authors writing stories for you. Feedback is love and what makes us happy. <33

The house had gone silent hours ago, but Thomas just couldn't sleep.

He had tried to fall asleep by sheer willpower, lying motionless in his lonely bed for more than two hours, forcing his mind to stop thinking and reach for the so tempting velvet-like blackness of unconsciousness to find some peace, but it hadn't worked, at all. His thoughts kept spinning in his tortured head, the memories Robert had showed him only half a day ago haunting him in an endless loop and keeping him from getting the rest he needed so badly.

When the young man realized that the sleep he craved so much for wouldn't come to him, he silently got out of bed and opened the door to slip out of his room and make his way downstairs to the bright living room in the vain hope that he would find there something that would help him taking his mind off Robert and Marco.

Thomas still couldn't believe that he had lost Robert right after the dark-haired man had confessed his love to him. He had assured him that he understood him and his decision, but it hurt so damn much, and he felt like choking on all his suppressed love and emotions.

The gloomy corridor only enlightened by a dim night lamp was as empty and silent as expected at this time of the night, but when he passed the room Robert – the man he loved more than life itself – and Marco – his rival about Robert's love – shared, his steps faltered just as if an invisible force kept him from moving all of a sudden.

The door stood ajar and Thomas couldn't help but push it further open to shoot a quick look at what was hidden behind it. He knew that he was torturing himself, but he simply had to see for himself that Robert had been serious – that he really chose Marco over him.

The two men were lying in the large bed where all the three of them had lain this afternoon united in Robert's painful memories. Thomas didn't know what he had expected, whether he had expected Marco and Robert to make love after their long separation and all the horrible things that had happened, or if he had expected them to simply sleep, exhausted from the happenings.

He definitely hadn't expected them to just lie there without touching each other, both men awake and staring back at him.

Thomas had been prepared to only take a quick look and then, walk away and leave them alone, but when he found Robert's piercing blue eyes and Marco's amber-green ones returning his shocked gaze, a small surprised and hurt sound fled his throat, and he wanted to turn his head away from the intense glances that seemed to look straight into his soul, mocking him that he was the one Robert didn't love enough to truly want to be with him.

For one long and painful moment the three men stared at each other, Thomas' eyes flickering forth and back between Robert's and Marco's pale faces before the brunet was able to break the spell he had been under, blinking and turning his head away to flee from this place and hide himself somewhere to lick his wounds. He had just moved forward, when Robert's voice made him stop again.

“Thomas, please, don't leave, stay with us.”

 

***

 

Thomas closed the door behind him, slowly approaching the bed where Marco and Robert were still lying in the same posture, watching him coming closer. He wasn't sure what had made him enter the bedroom in the first place, but Robert's eyes seemed to have a hold on him, and he simply couldn't stay away from the man he loved with every fiber of his being. If being with him meant to accept Marco staying by Robert's side, as well, then so be it.

Thomas stopped before the bed, looking down at both men. Neither of them spoke and the brunet felt uncertainty rising in his belly. Had he misunderstood Robert? Had he heard the words only in his head because he had wished to hear them so badly? When the silence became unbearable, he cleared his throat. “Are you sure about this, Robert?” he whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Robert shot Marco a quick look but nodded his head, reaching out with his hand. “Yes, I am. Come to us.” He finally moved, gliding to the side to make room for Thomas and after one more moment of hesitation, Thomas slipped beside him, his body shivering with a mixture of anticipation and fear.  
He averted his eyes from the handsome features of the beloved man to look at the blond lying at Robert's other side.

“Is this okay with you, Marco?” he asked, because he needed to know that Marco wouldn't hurt Robert afterwards. Marco's face was hard to read in the darkness of the room, only enlightened by the silvery moonlight shining through the curtains, but he nodded his head. “Yes, I am, Thomas. Robert loves you. I want him to have this night with you. But I won't leave.”

Thomas swallowed. “Yes, I know.” He averted his eyes from the blond's face to raise his trembling hand and gently stroke Robert's cheek. “I love you, Robert.”

Robert smiled, pulling him close to his body. “I love you, too, Thomas. More than you will ever know.” His eyes fell shut when Thomas' lips came closer, searching for the tempting mouth he had tasted a couple of hours ago, Robert's unique touch and scent burnt into his memory.

The older man's lips were as smooth and soft as Thomas remembered, they were warm and tender with a hint of salty wetness from the tears Robert must have shed earlier. He licked them up with his tongue, asking for entrance to the warm cavern hidden behind the gate Robert's lips formed. When the dark-haired man obeyed, opening his mouth for him, Thomas deepened the kiss and started to explore the secret landscape, determined to know Robert's secrets by heart after this night. If this was the only night he would get with the man he loved, then he would make the best out of it and burn it into his memory just like the terrible things Robert had implanted there forever.

Robert responded to his kiss with desperate ardor, his soft moans vibrating in their chests pressed close together. Thomas could feel Marco's hands roaming over both of their frames, stroking Robert's flanks just to slip under his own pajama top and caress his heated flesh. Thomas felt aroused by this caress against his will, not really sure what it was drawing him in to the blond he considered his rival. Was it simply because of Robert's feelings he had shared? Because he knew that Robert still loved Marco that much? Or were his complicated feelings actually his own? Thomas couldn't really tell, but he also didn't want to explore them further right now. All he wanted was to be able to love Robert tonight and savor their few hours together to the fullest, and he wouldn't back away from Marco's touch. Instead, he leaned closer and started to stroke and caress Robert's body, his hands gliding over the hills and valleys of his well-toned torso. Robert's skin was so soft and warm under his fingertips, and he felt his body wake up and react to the sensations coursing through him, the smell of two other males - aroused and needy as he was - together with the heated kiss and Marco's hands on his body making his mind spin with desire and longing.

Robert broke their kiss, pulling at his clothes. “Take these off!” he demanded hoarsely, and Thomas felt the first real smile for ages curl at the corners of his mouth. “Tell me that you want me and I will think about it!” he countered, just to be shut up by another bruising kiss.

Robert crawled on top of him, pressing him down onto the mattress and taking advantage of his new position by pulling at the waistband of Thomas' pajama pants. “I want you, Thomas, I want you so much!” he breathed against his swollen lips, and the younger man pulled him down to tousle the dark curls as he kissed him back. Marco snuggled close to him and let his lips trail over the curve of Robert's naked shoulder, pulling a shiver from the man both of them loved so much. The dark-haired drew back from Thomas' bruised mouth to turn his head and kiss Marco as ardently as he had kissed Thomas only seconds before, and when the brunet watched them kiss, he felt something inside him relax, even though there was also sadness tightening his throat by the obvious love Robert felt for Marco and which was written all over his handsome face.

Robert - the man he loved - loved another man as much as he loved him, and Thomas loved Robert too much to deny him his love for Marco. Robert had gone through so much, had suffered so much, and he deserved to be allowed to love and be loved in return. If Thomas wasn't the only one he needed to be loved by, then Thomas would not begrudge him Marco's love.

He watched the two men kissing, waiting patiently until they finally let go of each other to look at him again. “I want you!” Robert repeated, gazing down at him, and Thomas lifted his arms over his head in an inviting gesture. It was Marco who pulled the top over his torso with a contented snarl, while Robert busied himself with undressing Thomas' pants, liberating his painful arousal from its prison. The two other men had been naked before, and Thomas could feel Robert's hard cock poking against his abs, the feeling making him shiver with a wave of want and desire.

“I need you, Robert. I need to feel you!” he groaned, his hands stroking over Robert's back in desperate need. “I need you, too, Thomas! Love you so much.” He bent his head down to dab heated kisses along Thomas' jawline, licking up the sweat that had formed on his throat before gently starting to suck at the sensitive skin just where Thomas' pulse was racing. The younger one kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss the sight of Marco kissing and stroking Robert's flushed skin, trailing with his lips over his arms and his shoulder blades, and it aroused him more than he had thought it possible.

In this moment Thomas realized that he wanted and needed this, that he actually needed Marco to be a part of their night. He wasn't so sure why this was the case, but he couldn't deny the truth any longer, and he pulled at Marco's arm and blindly searched for his lips to taste him for the very first time. The blond froze in place for the split of a second before he returned the kiss with passion and relief, while both of them stroked Robert, their hands touching as they did so.

Marco tasted and felt different from Robert, and Thomas eagerly explored the new terrain, licking his way around in the blond's mouth to get familiar with him. Marco melted against him and Thomas lost all tracks of time while they kissed, having to blink away the dizziness when they eventually parted again.

Robert was watching them, attentively, but Thomas couldn't detect any jealousy in his gaze. Quite the opposite, the sight of the two men he loved more than anything kissing had obviously aroused him, because his eyes were glowing with passion. “I want you, Thomas, I want you inside me!” he said, and Thomas felt his mouth go dry with overwhelming desire. “I want that, too!” he confessed, his voice barely recognizable to himself.

Marco let out a content growl and stretched over Thomas' torso to pull at the drawer of the nightstand. “I will be the one preparing him for you, Thomas!” he said, his face leaving no doubts that he wouldn't argue about that.

Thomas licked his lips, reaching out to touch Marco's cheek. “Just do it.”

 

***

 

The glittering light of the silver moon caressed Robert's beautiful figure moving up and down above Thomas' body lying spread out on the large bed as he rode him with wanton abandon, his flushed skin glistening with the sweat of his arousal. Marco had prepared the dark-haired man with greatest care and tenderness while Thomas had kissed and stroked him with devotion and passion, his hands caressing every single inch of the beautiful male body. He had had a hard time with pushing the memories of Marco punishing Robert for months for Mario's death aside, but when he had seen the look of utter devotion and adoration on the blond's face, he had relaxed and focused on pleasuring his beloved one only.

It hadn't taken long until Robert was ready for his younger lover, trembling with the need to feel the younger man deep inside his tight passage. Thomas knew that he would never forget the view of Robert slowly impaling himself on his rock-hard, aching cock, his hoarse moans proving to him that the older one needed this as much as he needed it. He was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful and touching than Robert riding him with so much desire and lust, his face suffused with the arousal and love he felt for both men, and he took Robert's hips in a tight grip to make it easier for him and help him keeping his balance.

Marco knelt behind the dark-haired man, embracing him from behind and teasing his left ear with his tongue, pushing the tip inside the cavern and pulling shivers and moans from him with that. His hands stroked over Robert's chiseled chest and the strong and hard muscles of his impressive six-pack until they finally reached their goal, enclosing Robert's proud manhood with his fingers. Robert's cock was gorgeous, long and thick, the deep-red tip glistering with the drops of pleasure their passionate kisses and foreplay had milked from him. Thomas was rock-hard himself, his dick throbbing with the need to come inside his secret core, but he wouldn't come before Robert and leave him unsatisfied.

Robert bent down to kiss him again, his tongue pushing deep into Thomas' mouth. For some seconds, they battled playfully for dominance until the brunet allowed his ardent lover to take control of their kiss, loosening the tight grip of his right hand to wrap it around Marco's hand and get Robert off together with him. Marco moaned, his neglected cock nudging against Robert's thigh. Thomas tightened his grip around Marco's fingers stroking feverishly up and down on Robert's member when he felt his orgasm approach, unable to fight against his lust any longer.

Robert moved in an almost frantic pace by now, his walls clenching around Thomas cock proving that he was close to his own climax, as well. “Love you, Thomas, I love you so much!” he moaned into his mouth before suddenly going rigid above him as the first wave of his climax hit him.

The feeling of Robert's ecstasy spilling all over their connected hands threw Thomas over the edge, as well, his orgasm washing over him with violent force. He cried out into their kiss as he released himself deep inside the shaking body of the beautiful man with the dark curls, Robert's walls milking every single drop of pleasure from him until he was completely spent and had nothing more to give. Robert relaxed with a sigh and pulled away from his lips, struggling into a more upright position to kiss Marco and pull him close.

Thomas cracked his eyes open with effort, the wonderful mushy feeling of the aftermath of his incredible orgasm making him sleepy and drowsy. But he wanted to be a witness of the blond finding his own release, and he watched Robert wrapping his hand around Marco's dick and jerking him off while he kissed him with lips, teeth and tongue as if he wanted to literally eat him.

“I love you, Marco, just let go for me, please!” he whispered, and Thomas looked at their still entangled and with Robert's seed coated fingers to squeeze them, gently. “Yes, Marco, let go and come for us,” he said, “Please, I need you to.”

The blond squeezed back, clinging to Thomas' hand as the first shudder of ecstasy captured his body and he spurted his hot semen into Robert's tender fingers stroking him through his height. Thomas held his breath, not wanting to intrude this intimate and precious moment between the two men who had gone through so much together, and he felt the last shreds of his anger and feeling of betrayal and hurt fade, the knowledge that Robert loved Marco and him the same way consoling him and letting peace settle in his mind and his soul at least for one night.

Thomas didn't know what the future held for them, they were still in danger to get trapped and lose their lives during their fight, but he knew that he would never give up fighting as long as Robert and Marco were fighting by his side, and he knew for sure that they would have a real chance to win their battle and live in freedom and without fear one final day in the future.

 

***

 

The moon had moved over the nightly dark sky and the room was completely dark when the three lovers lay down to succumb to the slumber of exhaustion and satisfaction, two of them taking the third one in the middle and snuggling close to him at either side of the beautiful man with the dark curls and the deep blue eyes to warm him and protect him from the hostile world outside for at least some hours, their rivalry forgotten as they found themselves united in their love for Robert.

Thomas entangled his fingers with Marco's again, resting their connected hands on Robert's chest and pressing a tender kiss onto Robert's cheek in the same second Marco kissed his temple. “Sleep well, I love you,” he whispered into the darkness of the silent room, closing his eyes with a small smile, and he didn't know whether he had addressed only Robert or maybe both with that.

It probably didn't really matter any longer, and the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was a tenderly murmured “have pleasant dreams Thomas, I love you, too,” coming from Marco and Robert in perfect unison.

Maybe, this was simply how it was meant to be: Marco, Robert and him united not only in their fight against Iker and his men together, but also in their love for each other.

If this was his fate, Thomas would accept it and not fight against it any longer.


End file.
